


Say No More [ KARD x Male Omega Reader]

by UntamedGrape



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha BM, Alpha J.Seph, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Jeon Ji Woo, Beta Jeon Somin, Cute, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grooming, Intersex Reader, K.A.R.D kpop, M/M, Male Reader has a vagina, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Discrimination, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, Pegging, Polyamorous Pack, Reader-Insert, Runts, Underage Rape/Non-con, feminin reader, media hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedGrape/pseuds/UntamedGrape
Summary: As a male, it was easy to get into things as a male Omega now; that is an everyday battle. You are part of that one percent of male Omega's where some things do not coordinate with your body. It wasn't a problem to you, no, not at all, but it was a secret you would rather keep from everyone, especially from your bandmates.(READ TAGS)
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin/Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph, Jeon Jiwoo/Reader, Jeon Somin/Reader, K.A.R.D/male reader, Kim Taehyung | J.Seph/Reader, Matthew Kim | BM/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Pre Start

As a male, it was easy to get into things as a male Omega now; that is an everyday battle. You are part of that one percent of male Omega's where some things do not coordinate with your body. It wasn't a problem to you, no, not at all, but it was a secret you would rather keep from everyone, especially from your bandmates.

Originally you were in a group that never debuted. Later on, in your idol journey, you had the opportunity to join a group in their debut named KARD. You are the maknae of the group being a '98 liner. The idea of representing cards was cool, but that was until you were left with the 'Queen' position. It did not bother you, but the media had a ball making fun of a male representing a feminine card. 

Your name is (M/N), and your height it of 5'5 ft (165.1cm)  
You come from a mixed family, your mother from Australia and your father from Korea. Growing up, your parent always told you that if you were going to do something in life, do it to the fullest. So you started learning skills like dancing, playing instruments learning different languages, and singing. You never understood why you wanted to learn these skill, but you were determined to be the best of the best at the end of the day, you started looking at the music industry, and that is where you found out that you wanted to be an idol.

It was easy at first without presenting any second gender, but you presented as an Omega as soon as you turned sixteen. A soon as you presented as an Omega, everything went downhill. The music industry had the idea that male Omega was not appealing for the fans, making the few male Omega have a hard time getting in. The industries like JYP, SM, YG had this policy that only female Omegas were allowed but not males.

You were bummed when you had to leave SM. You were going to 'debut' two months later after you presented, but your body decided to screw the plan. You had to pack your things and leave the building. Luckily, you had great parents that were there to support you and comfort you in your painful nightmare. Your parents were always there for you and loved you no matter what. They would never shame your goal, your beliefs, nor how you were born.

Your parents had encouraged you to keep on looking for other companies, ending up with two options Jellyfish or DSP Media. Both companies were great, but you felt a pull toward auditioning for DSP, and so you did. When you had auditioned, everything went well, and judges were annoyed about how you were treated in your old company and accepted you with open arms. 

You had to complete a six-week training to polish anything that needed to be polished. You met a tall Alpha named Matthew Kim, who you were scared of at first but later learned that he was a big guy with a kind and jokey personality. Later, when you were looking for the vocal training room, you met a Jeon Ji woo girl, a beta. She was intimidating with her stunning look and how powerful her voice was, but after a couple of sessions, she had sat next to you and started speaking to you and helping each other out. You were happy with the people you have met so far. It was great, no trouble, and everyone was nice to you.

You were just scared that your secret would be displayed.


	2. Chapter 2

" I am glad you are all here. I have your contracts here. You will be a co-ed group. Even if it is not conventional, we still see potential in you five. Matthew, Jiwoo, Teahyung, Somin, and lastly (M/N), you guys will be known as KARD." The head coordinator that manages groups said. 

"I recommend you guys get to know each other because you will be working together. If there are any changes or troubles, you may come to me, or I will go to you other than that, it is all." The man on his mid forty collected the contract and gave one last smile before he left.

There was silence in the room before Taehyung started speaking." How about we get some lunch before we start getting to know each other" Jiwoo nodded and took hold of your hand, which was a bit noticeable that her hand were a bit bigger than yours making your eyebrow knit together and your lips puck out into a pout.

" Come on (M/N), let get some food. I bet you are just as hungry we can share" Jiwoo smiled at you. Right behind was Matthew, who displayed a big smile while speaking to the other Alpha Taehyung—falling behind Somin, another beta.

"We should get some BBQ," Taehyung suggested while the rest agreed. The group walked out of the building, heading out to a BBQ run by some Ahjummas. It was nice and cozy. You did not know if you wanted to pay for such an expensive meal well in your opinion it was expensive. Even if you had your parent's support, you still had the mentality that the money they would give you would go into a savings account, and whatever you made from your coffee job would be the money you would prefer to use for the month.

You concluded that you would just eat the free rice and water then eat in the small studio apartment you had rented. You were distracted by the different thoughts running in your head when a light pinch on your cheek brought you back. "Hello, (M/N) you there, buddy?" Matthew asked, waving his gigantic hand in front of you, surprised you jumped startled by it and clung into Jiwoo's arm. 

Matthew and Taehyung started laughing at your surprised face. Somin smacks both of the Alpha's arms. "Don't laugh at the pup! You scared him with your monster hand." She turned to pet your head with some comforting words like 'Did the big Alpha hands scared you pup?' or 'Don't worry, your Noonas will take care of you.' 

It was quite the comical scene of two Betas defending a tiny Omega from two gigantic Alphas. Analyzing the scene from your perspective made you smile. You knew this was your new family and friends. Maybe spending some money to be with your new friend would be worth it. "Let's go eat!" You said brightly, tugging both of the female Betas with you into the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Small chapter but I want to build the story slowly Comment on what would you like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting also on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/untamedgrape
> 
> I would love to incorporate, say, a scene or an Idea from my reader, so if you wish to be something added later on, feel free to shoot me a message, and we can work something out!


End file.
